Things We Do
by BlurredOasis
Summary: Kiba screwed up. Royally. To make it up to his boyfriend and prove that he does actually care, he sets up a scavenger hunt of sorts for him. shounen ai, swearing, KibaShikamaru
1. In the Beginning

**Title:** "Things We Do"  
**Author:** blurredoasis  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Pairing:** Kiba/Shikamaru (with possible splashes of other couples)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** Shounen ai, swearing  
**Summary:** Kiba screwed up. Royally. To make it up to his boyfriend and prove that he _does_ actually care, he sets up a scavenger hunt of sorts for him.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine

* * *

"You did something wrong, didn't you?" Naruto questioned, leaning over his friend's shoulder to get a better look at what the dog boy was doing. 

"Yeah. I really fucked up this time though. Shikamaru won't say _anything_ to me. Usually when I screw up, he makes some witty remark I don't understand but is his way of scolding me. This time, he blinked and walked away. Said nothin'! So I gotta make it up to him."

"And this involves what you're doin' how?"

"Well, I'm miserable at that lovey-dovey stuff, it is half the reason I'm dating a guy. _He_ doesn't mind if I forget to get him chocolates on Valentine's Day or his birthday or any other day girls normally scream at us for forgetting. Heck, Shikamaru didn't know I turned 19 until two days later when Ino came to pay me for the bet she made at my birthday party. Remember, it was the party you and Shika missed cuz of some stupid B-rank mission? You threw such a tantrum when you came back and realized we got Hinata drunk? Well, _tipsy_, cuz Neji threatened to kill us if we gave her anything more to drink." Naruto nodded faintly, but he really had no clue. Taking too many direct hits from Sakura over the years left him with nothing that resembled a long term memory. "Anyways, she bet that I couldn't put my feet behind my head, and I proved her wrong. That I can thank Shikamaru for." The blond paled slightly at the unpleasant imagery. Kiba didn't notice or didn't care—which were both accurate judgments of general Kiba behavior—and continued to ramble. "So, I really screwed up with him, and I had to find a way to make it up to him. With no clue what to do, I turned to Hinata. She suggested that girls like to hear why their man loves em, so I thought maybe Shikamaru would like to hear too."

Naruto seemed to be contemplating something, the gears in his head squeaking loudly from his churning thoughts. "...do I want to know?" He pondered, more to himself than to Kiba. "Ah, oh well, ya live once, right? What exactly did you do to Shikamaru? I thought besides taking away his games he is impossible to piss off." He braced himself, getting ready for some story about whips, chains, sandpaper, and other popular items in the rumors that were spun about the two. Well, to be fair to Shikamaru, those items involved rumors mainly with Kiba and his... _habits_. More revolved about his habits with the lazy teen just because the couple had been going out longer than any other of their friends.

"Too embarrassing." Kiba said quickly, trying hide the faint blush that crept on his cheeks. "I don't wanna talk about it. Hand me those scissors." Naruto's eyes followed where Kiba was gesturing and obeyed. Under breath, with his canines flashing, the dog boy grumbled, "He better enjoy this."

"Isn't Shikamaru more the 'let's watch clouds or lounge in a hammock' guy?"

Kiba snorted loudly. "_That_ isn't going to work anymore. It has to be better. I told you, I _really_ fucked up. This is beyond 'I will sit nice and still and spend time with you'. This is nearly groveling on my hands and knees and begging for forgiveness. But I got too much pride for that, so I'm hoping these notes will work just as well. Come on, Naruto, you can help me spread them around town. A little scavenger hunt should help smooth things over." He fanned out the various colored pieces of paper in his hands, mentally counting the spots they had to visit.

"...won't making Shikamaru find all these only get him madder? Cuz he's gonna have to walk around town looking for them."

"Ah, but the beauty in all of it is after I talked to Hinata, I talked to Neji. He nearly sliced my head off with one of those large shuriken—by the way, he still has no sense of humor and hasn't forgot about that water balloon incident." Naruto winced slightly, never afraid of anything, but the wrath of the Hyuuga always brought ugly memories. That didn't resister long in his mind as his best friend carried on. "But he helped me in the long run."

"Neji helped you?" The blond blinked a few times. _That_ was a sentence he never thought he would hear someone say.

"Well, yes, not really willingly though. I had Shino with me and you know how insects follow him like a dog and a tennis ball. A spider landed on Neji's shoulder and he squealed. Damn you should have been there Naruto. He—-the 'I'm holier than thou with stiff rods where sane men fear to go' Hyuuga prodigy--freakin _squealed_! I'm not supposed to tell anybody in exchange for his helping me, but he should know better than to think I'd keep my mouth shut."

"Squealed, eh? Next time he acts all tough with me I'll have to mention that."

"Yeah, Shino is the greatest friend. Besides another Aburame, I don't think anybody in Konoha likes insects. I personally don't mind them, but there are some really nasty ones--"

"Kiba." Naruto said sharply, cutting off the rant that was sure to come out if he let him. Using the metaphoric leash to get him back on topic, he asked, "So, what does Neji have to do with you making Shikamaru walk around town?"

"With his help, I figured out Shikamaru's favorite spots and how to order em, so the distance around town is the shortest."

"You really love him, don't ya?"

"I wouldn't do this for anybody, would I?" Kiba glared at Naruto, unable to understand his density towards the most obvious thing sometimes. The funny thing is, most people thought that about Kiba too.

"Make up sex would funner."

"Funner?" A smack to Naruto's head ended the pitiful life of another brian cell. "I would be _nicer_, I'd be the first to admit. But, I'm in it for more than that body of his." His eyes glazed over for a second, no doubt drifting off to KibaWorld. What exactly was in KibaWorld was something Naruto decided he'd rather be ignorant about, something he figured was best for his own sanity when a small droplet of drool oozed out Kiba's mouth, plopping to his hand below. It took a sizable puddle on the table to finally shock the dog boy back to reality. Smiling wildly at his best friend, he laughed, "And now, you can help me, eh Naruto?"

"Hey, isn't this supposed to be between the two of you! How did I get roped into this!"

"You stopped by to say hi, and now that you are here, you might as well help. Come on!" Kiba yanked on Naruto's sleeve.

"Oh..." Naruto moaned, but followed Kiba out of the Inuzuka house. He had a really weird feeling about this.

* * *

TBC... 


	2. Stuffed Deer

**Title:** Things We Do  
**Author:** blurredoasis  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Pairing:** Kiba/Shikamaru (with possible splashes of other couples)  
**Rating:** PG-13 (for this chapter)  
**Warnings:** Shounen ai, swearing  
**Summary:** Kiba screwed up. Royally. To make it up to his boyfriend and prove that he does actually care for Shikamaru, he sets up a scavenger hunt of sorts for him.  
**Random Notes:** Many many thanks for LJ demondreams for beta-ing this for me!.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine

------ seperates the beginning and the end of the notes

* * *

"Hey... Shikamaru." The person called slowly lifted his head from the papers he was grading, very warily catching eyes with the owner of the voice. _What does Naruto want with me now?_

"Yes, Naruto?" Shikamaru drawled, dropping his red pen to the desk.

"I found something for you." The one in blinding orange flashed a bright smile (Shikamaru could almost hear the ping from the teeth), holding out an eight inch tall stuffed deer.

"Found...?" Shikamaru asked, taking the animal from Naruto. He was certain most people knew 'shika' meant deer and that his family helped take care of Konoha's population of the gentle animals, but who would go out of their way to make this for him was an interesting puzzle. Rolling the toy in his hands, his fingers grazed over the soft chocolate brown fur, and he made a mental note to figure out the material later. It would make an awesome pillow, which might have been the reason it was given to him. A soft reminder to curl up to when his normal bed mate was occupied with missions. It had on a red dog collar which was the first sign the deer was an odd gift from his boyfriend. Not many people went around putting dog collars on random animals, but growing up in the dog influenced world of the Inuzuka clan, it came naturally to Kiba (Shikamaru knew because he had first hand experience of this particular habit). The spiked collar was complete with his name etched on a golden tag.

The deerwore a gray jacket, very much like the one Shikamaru used to wear during his genin years, another trait that only Kiba would do. Back when they were first dating, Shikamaru had been dragging the Inuzuka back home after a night of playing drinking games with Naruto (who, Kiba hadn't noticed, couldn't get drunk because of the kyuubi's metabolism) when they had passed the fields that held the Naras' deers. Kiba, in his drunken wisdom, has asked why the deer didn't wear those cute little jackets like Shikamaru did, and could he possibly make one for them? During the rest of the walk home, which thankfully wasn't long, Kiba elaborated on the picture, mentioning hair bows, necklaces, and lacy underwear for the poor ungulates. Luckily, right around the time he got to fishnet shirts for the males and corsets for the girls, the Nara house came into view and all conversation had to be halted to ensure they didn't wake up the parents. The last thing, which Kiba had to squeeze in there before he went to sleep, involved leather somehow, and was very adamant that the deer need some, even though Shikamaru tried to convince him wearing another animal would most likely not go over well. It dawned on him sometime later that night, when the body next to him curled in tighter, that Kiba probably wasn't thinking of the deer per se, but their owner instead in those particular clothes. Fortunately, the prefer style of clothing wasn't brought up the next morning, so Shikamaru _thought_ the beer had fogged out most of that night from memory. Obviously he was mistaken.

He sighed softly, resting his head on his hand. If the many years he had spent with Kiba had prepared him for anything, it was to always be on your toes. Kiba gave little warning to what he did, the chaotic tornado that blew through a room in seconds, leaving you scratching your head later, wondering what exactly had just happened.

Flipping the deer so it was on its back, he was amused that his boyfriend had even gone so far as to give it a fishnet shirt too. He was only partially surprised though, knowing if Kiba had his way there would be a lot more fishnet added to his boyfriend's wardrobe. The first moment he found Shikamaru in his chuunin vest, Kiba congratulated him, then with a quick flip of emotions, frowned. Kiba had tried to act serious, but it came out kinda whinny, that if being a chuunin meant no fishnet on Shikamaru, then the Hokage better make him a genin again.

A flash of baby blue sticking out from under the shirt caught his eyes. _Make me reach into his shirt to get whatever else you have planned for me. Subtle again, Kiba._ Pulling out the blue item, he was surprised to find a note. _Kiba wrote something? That's very unusual for him. He still tries to bribe others to fill out the mission reports while he dictates what to say. _

His head lifted, finally finding its way out of the daydream like state he had been in. If there was anybody who knew what was on Kiba's mind when Shikamaru couldn't figure it out... "Naruto--" He started, but the man had disappeared. _Oh, now what? His disppearance before I can say anything to him usually means his hand is in the cookie jar too. Those bastards. What do they have up their sleeves? This isn't my day is it? I just want to finish correcting these tests, not play victim to some practical joke. _Shikamaru sighed deeply, certain somewhere a god was laughing at him. _Might as well read it. _He unfolded the note. In familiar handwriting (chicken scratch really, but that was the teacher in him talking) it said:

_--------_

_Shikapoo _("Shikapoo? Where the heck did that nickname come from?" Shikamaru muttered, hoping that Naruto hadn't read this before handing over the deer. That would be a name they would never let him live down.)

_You know I love you, even though sometimes it doesn't seem like it. I thought I should tell you, to give you ten reasons on why I do, to prove I'm not just in this for that body of yours (which is a damn sexy one while we're on the topic). One reason I love you is you have particular quirks that make you uniquely yourself. There is the fishy smirk you get when the solution finally comes to mind, the way your lips drop in an adorable frown when everything becomes 'too troublesome', that amazing hair (which I'm glad to be the only person outside of your family to see down), and the sexy way you wear fishnets. You don't know what it does to me, all these little habits that make you Shikamaru, that make you _my _Shikamaru. _

To find out the next reason, use this letter to figure out where to go next.

----------

Shikamaru paused. _What if I don't want to?_ Was the first instinct of his, looking from the piles of schoolwork in front of him. He thought--no, _hoped_--after each year of teaching at the Academy it would get easier. However things weren't working that way. It amazed him that there were actually kids that were worse at school than Naruto had been. He sighed, eyes glancing over the note again.

_Coming from Kiba, where would he put the next note. One reason he loves me is that I wear fishnets... Mr. Romantic, I see. An odd choice of words. Not my clothes, not my shirt, but fishnet. Fishnet. Fish nets. Next note must be where you use fish nets. Water. A pond. Where would Kiba fish? Kiba... fish... there is always that bridge he meets Naruto before they train together. The one from Naruto's genin years. _

He leaned his head heavily on a hand, eyes glancing over the empty classroom. _Ah well, I guess it is better than grading papers I can't even read and that I really don't care about anyways._

* * *

Kiba smiled, leaning over the roof of the Academy to get a better view of his target. The white dog next to him whined, drawing his attention away from Shikamaru's fading form. "Of course Akamaru, he's going in the direction of the bridge. I knew he would figure it out." The dog gave a few more barks, eliciting a frown from the Inuzuka. "Not funny, Akamaru. While it is great you have faith in him, the lack of faith for me and my clue giving skills is--" 

"Arf, arf!" Akamaru chided.

"You keep up the comments, little doggy, and I'll start making clothes for you. That deer was about your size, right?" Since he was already white, the paling of Akamaru's face wasn't visible but the soft whine of defeat was clear. "Come on, we gotta get to the bridge before he does to make sure he gets the next note."

* * *

TBC... 


	3. Sharp Things

**Title:** Things We Do  
**Author:** Blurredoasis  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Pairing:** Kiba/Shika (with possible splashes of other couples)  
**Rating:** PG-13 (for this chapter)  
**Warnings:** Shounen ai, swearing  
**Summary:** Kiba screwed up. Royally. To make it up to his boyfriend and prove that he does actually care for Shikamaru, he sets up a scavenger hunt of sorts for him.  
**Notes:** THANK YOU LJ demondreams for beta-ing this for me!You're amazing to be able to read through my dyslexic writing!  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine (and damn it, i wish they were)

------ seperates the beginning and end of the note

* * *

After locking up the classroom and tucking the stuffed deer under his arm, Shikamaru strolled off towards the bridge, half expecting Kiba to be standing there with his trademark goofy smile. He could hear it already, "Hey Shikamaru, I couldn't think of ten things so I thought I would just, you know, whisk you home to have some mad passionate sex." So Shikamaru was quite surprised when it was actually Shino leaning on the edge of the railing, his sunglasses reflectig the rushing water below.

"Shino?" Shikamaru asked a few feet away from the man.

"Hello Shikamaru. Looking for the next note?" His sunglasses were still trained on the water, but his eyes were hidden behind them and it made the Nara slightly uneasy. You never really knew what Shino was up to, what he was thinking, making him hard to predict. Things hard to predict kept him on toes waiting for the next thing to happen, when he'd rather be relaxed.

"Yeah, the next note." He mumbled, blushing faintly. If Kiba got Naruto and Shino into this, who else did he rope into handing out notes?

"I don't know," Shino said, responding to the unspoken question. "Here you go." He strolled over, just faintly raising an eyebrow as he handed over a bundle of four shiruken. He continued walking past Shikamaru and out of sight, having completed one of the odder requests from his old team mate. Shikamaru wasn't surprised when Shino walk away, knowing the man wasn't up for idle chit chat and probably had more important things to do than be messager for the dog boy.

Almost unconsciously, Shikamaru rolled the weapons in his hands, testing out the weight of them. It was one of those things that shinobi did when they came in contact with a new weapon, so its advantages and disadvantages were known quickly in case it needed to be used before it could be properly practiced with. "Ack! Damn baka." Shikamaru grumbled, drawing back a hand reflexively as one of the tips sliced a finger. "I don't go on many missions anymore because of my teaching status. What do I need these for? To chop off the heads of my misbehaving students?" He untied the simple bow that bound the four, finding a folded yellow piece of paper in the middle. He unraveled it, cursing once again Kiba's handwriting and his choice for nicknames.

_----_

_Shikaboom_ ("Sounds like a thunderstorm. Are you saying I'm dark, gray, and depressing?")

_The second reason I love you is that you have this incredible ability to outwit anybody and everybody. Two steps ahead of the masses. Whether it be on a battlefield, a game of go, or training, that speedy mind works circles around me, making me awed that such a smart human wants to be with such a baka like me. _

P.S. Yes, they are sharp so you can get those kids under control, espectiualy the ones that keep causing you problems. Should keep them in check, ne? You gotta train them to have good reflexes some day.

-----

_Train them to have good reflexes, not teach them. He knows I teach, not train. Subtle differences, true, but if he is using these letters to lead me to the next one..._ Shikamaru scanned over the letter again, looking for any other key words. _He mentioned training again, but not teaching. The next one must be at the training fields._ His mind told him to move, to continue, but leaning on the railing felt so comfortable compared to walking and his eyes naturally gravitated upwards. Once his pupils locked on a cloud and the peaceful wave of calm over took him, he slipped into another daydream of sorts. His eyelids drifted downward, both school work and the scavenger hunt far from his mind. _A nice nap. That would be beautiful now... _

"Ack!" He cried, something sharp on the back of his heel breaking his daze. He swatted quickly at the spot, but whatever the devil was that bit him had disappeared before he could smack it.

His eyes scanned the nearby bushes, trying to pick up the slightest movement or flair of chakra. He couldn't, and figured he shouldn't spend too much time on it if he wanted to get through everything before dinner.

He knew who it was who had bitten him. That little white fur ball was going to sleep on the floor for a week instead of contently between the lovers.

* * *

Kiba grinned, enveloping his dog into a quick hug. "Good job, Akamaru. That lazy bastard better keeping moving. This is all for him anyways." The dog barked a few times, a frown on his face. "Well, of course he is going to make you sleep on the floor. But don't worry, I'll make it up to you. I'll get you a new chew toy. And you know that cute dog next door, I'll see if I can set you two on a date. How does that sound?" Akamaru squealed in joy, jumping out of his owner's hands and running around in circles. 

"It is the simple things that amuse you. It is a shame Shikamaru isn't the same way. Well once he sees his final gift, hopefully that won't be a problem anymore. Come on, Akamaru. Next stop. We got to make sure the Squealer behaves himself."

* * *

TBC... 


	4. The Squealer

**Title:** "Things We Do"  
**Author:** blurredoasis  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Pairing:** Kiba/Shika (with possible splashes of other couples)  
**Rating:** PG-13 (for this chapter)  
**Warnings:** Shounen ai, swearing, light description of sexual acts (i had no clue how to say this)  
**Summary:** Kiba screwed up. Royally. To make it up to his boyfriend and prove that he does actually care, he sets up a scavenger hunt of sorts for him.  
**Notes:** THANK YOU LJ demondreams for beta-ing this for me!  
**Disclaimer:** Don't belong to moi.

------ seperates the beginning and end of the note

* * *

Shikamaru strolled off towards the fields, pausing mid step as a pale body wearing a white and brown uniform came into view. _No. There would be no way. Kiba couldn't do that. Aside from the gods themselves and his uncle, I don't think anybody could get this guy to do anything not self centered. Even the gods would probably have to sent some lighting bolts to his ass to make him move. Surely Kiba wouldn't be able to-- _

"Are you going to stare at me Nara or take your note?" Neji snapped, almost storming over to the Nara man, but we all know Hyuugas just don't storm . Neji was a few feet away when Shikamaru tried a feeble smile to ease the tension. As usual, Neji took it the wrong way, nearly growling as he shoved four bound kunai into Shikamaru's hands, luckily remembering at the last minute to jab with the handles and not the tips. "Tell your lover to keep his mouth shut." Neji said in a scolding tone that reminded Shikamaru of one parent telling another how to raise their child.

"Whoa, wait, what did Kiba do now!" He asked, his mind quickly spinning through the thousand and one things Kiba had done already and what he possibility could have done to piss off the Hyuuga... although, really, anything would piss him off. He hasn't heard a fire alarm, so Kiba and Naruto hadn't accidentally burned anything recently (but Shikamaru had to admit that seeing Neji flailing around to put out his flamming sleeve because he got a little too close to Naruto's cigarette _was_ funny).

And there hadn't been a mad dash of chuunin and jounin to contain another drunken summons incident. He couldn't defended that one at all though. They both got what they deserved for "serenading" Neji at two in the morning with a frog and a dog as accompanying backup singers. After Neji had thrown every single shoe he owned at them (which, Shikamaru heard, was an impressive number for a male), the two decided to leave him alone and go visit the next person. Sakura's mom hadn't been happy that two very drunk men were singing to her daughter and called for the police to come get them. A nice chase ensured, taking six jounin to pin each man down and throw them in jail to detox.

Tsunade-sama hadn't called him to identify a body (which he would guessed to be the bloody and bruised corpse of Kiba or Naruto after Neji got done with them). No bellows from his mom to indicated they let loose the deer... again. Last time they did that, one of the younger ones had evaded capture for a good five hours until Shikamaru found it, chewing on Neji's hair as the man mediated. Another moment he would have liked to forget. The Hyuuga's face was positively murderous when he came back to reality to see Shikamaru trying to pry off a deer's teeth as it chopped on his precious hair.

Neji cleared his throat, drawing Shikamaru's attention away from the '1001 Tricks Kiba Has Played on Konoha'.

"Does this have to do with the water balloon incident? He was really sorry bout that, he didn't know you were allergic to latex. Which must really suck, by the way. But I guess it explains why you're still a virgin. Must be an embarrassing topic--"

"I'm not sure if you should be the one talking, espectiually about embarrassing traits." Neji interrupted, his voice calmer but still with a hint of aggravation. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, slightly confused. He could actually pick a bunch of his own traits that were particular weird and that was before you factored in he was dating Kiba. "Your friend." Neji clarified, gesturing the fishnet wearing deer that was still tucked under Shikamaru's arm.

Shikamaru chuckled nervously, hoping this didn't give the Hyuuga a flashback to the deer and his hair. If he was lucky, Neji would only go for the deer and leave him alone. If not, he was screwed. Well, he could runaway while Neji was murdering the poor stuffed deer, but that required _running_. He had done enough walking today for the rest of the month--

"Read." Neji's interrupted the teacher's thoughts with a gesture towards the letter. Shikamaru eyed him carefully, figuring Neji was the type of man who wanted you to see the hit coming and wouldn't attack him while his attention was focused on the letter. _Oh what are you up to Kiba? Weird nicknames, sticking me with weapons, getting Mr. Icy to hand out love letters... you are trying to kill me, aren't you?_

_---------_

_Shika-chan_ ("No, I take that back. _I'm_ going to kill _you_.")

_The third reason I love you is you are damn sexy. There isn't anybody else that gets me so hot and horny, dripping wet with anticipation of getting my greedy little hands all over that pale skin. It doesn't matter the place, the situation, or what we're wearing, I nearly crumble. I never told you this, but every time we fuck I have to fight cuming the second I touch you. As I write this... ah, well, you get the point, eh? Sorry if the note is a little sticky _(Shikamaru sighed at this, gripping the note a little looser and closer to the edges to avoid getting any of... Kiba on him). _I have a list at home of places we should fuck at... I'm thinking one of those places should be the highest point in Konoha. Wouldn't it be awesome, fucking up there, showing off our pale asses to all of Konoha? What better way to show our love to the world? _

_----------_

"What better way to get Tsunade-sama's wrath on our skinny asses then to deface the Hokage monument with our fluids?" Shikamaru mumbled. He had thought he was quiet enough that Neji wouldn't hear him, but a raised eyebrow in his direction proved he had been wrong. Neji grumbled something about 'idiots sticking together' and 'no wonder Naruto was good friends with Kiba' as he stalked away in the Brooding Angsty HyuugaTM (B.A.H.) way.

The Academy teacher turned back to the note reading it again. He was half tempted to finish the job that Kiba's careful words had started but back in his mind he was still a little angry with the Inuzuka, so jerking off to his words would be like jerking off to him and he didn't want to give in just yet.

_The highest point in Konoha is the Hokage monument, that's obvious. But why the heck would he want to have sex up there? Knowing him, he would probably have a bunch of fireworks go off just as we're doing it so every head in Konoha turns to the noise and see us up there. _

He sighed, wondering if this exercise was Kiba's twisted way to finalize a continuous disagreement they had about Shikamaru's inability to do anything that required work and wasn't life threatening. _I have to walk up there? All. Those. Stairs. Nearly 2000 of them. There better be something spectacular for all of this. Like a foot massage. Now that sounds nice. _His shoulders slouched, with his hands tucked in his pant pockets. The toy deer was still wedged between his arm and side and he could almost swear he heard it snicker. "Shut up." He mumbled, not fully realizing the deer couldn't talk and the voice must have come from somewhere else. But his mind was too preoccupied with the stairs, as he grudgingly started for the monument.

* * *

Behind one of the trees, Kiba snickered, pleased with the events unfolding. He would have liked Shikamaru to have some _fun_, but in all honesty he knew the note was tame, like a kitten compared to the lion of a note he had coming up soon. Not the next one unfortunately, so he would have to wait to get a glimpse, but the prospect was enough to send him giggling. Akamaru, at his feet, sighed, wondering what he had done in a past life to be born as Kiba's dog. Heck, there were a lot of people with canine familiars, he could have been with any of them. They would be less perverted, less of an exhibitionist, more brains, and the list could go on. But nooooo, he got Inuzuka Kiba. 

Kiba bent down, not noticing his dog's far off look, and scooped him up into his arms. "Come on boy! We have to go check on the next note since the one delivering it is someone else who might try to weasel away. And you know what? Since we're running by our house, we'll stop in and get some dinner for you. Just because I'm waiting to eat with Shikamaru doesn't mean you have to too."

Aw, heck, Akamaru figured he could have done much worse. After all, if he had been stuck with someone like Chouji who thought BBQ'd Akamarus belonged on a restaurant menu, he probably wouldn't haven't seen his first year of life.

* * *

TBC... 


	5. Pink

**Title:** "Things We Do"  
**Author: **blurredoasis  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Pairing:** Kiba/Shika (with a splash of Sasu/Naru cuz i could)  
**Rating:** PG-13 (for this chapter)  
**Warnings:** Shounen ai, swearing, some kinks (about that, i have odd quirks, so often i slip odd things into my stories. it actually works, in my opinion, for these shinobi, because if you're running around killing people all day, you can't be that normal. but yeah. can't say i didn't warn you.)  
**Summary:** Kiba screwed up. Royally. To make it up to his boyfriend and prove that he does actually care for Shikamaru, he sets up a scavenger hunt of sorts for him.  
**Notes:** THANK YOU LJ demondreams for beta-ing this for me!  
**Disclaimer:** Don't belong to moi.

--------------seperating the beginning and the end of the note

* * *

Atop the Hokage monument, nearly shocking Shikamaru out of his socks for the second time that day, stood Sasuke, a bored scowl plastered on his face. He was facing Konoha, eyes narrowed, no doubt running through the reasons he had left this place nearly seven years ago. A dramatic changing point in just about everyone's lives, it was actually one of the events that sorta threw Kiba and Shikamaru together. After the fight to retrieve Sasuke, the hurt leader made sure to check in with Naruto, Neji, Chouji, and Kiba as often as their busy schedules would let him. A paternal instinct, he guessed, to make sure that they were still doing well and there were no complications from the injuries. Naruto and Chouji had been the official matchmakers in the relationship, but it was still an odd feeling that if Sasuke hadn't run away then Kiba and him probably wouldn't be together. 

Sasuke's head barely shifted toward Shikamaru's direction when the latter came into view. Instead his left hand popped out with a bundle of red and white chrysanthemums. Even though Shikamaru knew the flowers were from Kiba it still felt odd to be taking flowers from Sasuke. _Any more wild idiots I need to bump into? Where's Lee? And Sakura? Might as well bring Ino too. Maybe if they all attack me on one day, I'll be loud, crazy, and idiot free for a month._

"Thanks." The Academy teacher mumbled, rotating the flowers in his hands until he found the card that was bounded around the stems.

Sasuke snorted that typical "hn" of his, drawing Shikamaru's attention away from the card and back to the ex-Avenger.

"What?" He asked before he realized he probably didn't want to know.

"Nice deer." Smirking, Sasuke turned to face him.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, smirking right back. "Really? I'll make sure Kiba teaches Naruto to sew. Maybe he'll make some clothes for you." That comment didn't fazed Sasuke and Shikamaru didn't expect it to. "I also hear Naruto has a doctor/patient fantasy." Shikamaru sent a wink towards the Uchiha, whose lower jaw was slowly falling open."Maybe he can make you a cute little doctor's outfit. I hear you have the stethoscope and other _tools_ already at home." Sasuke blushed faintly, turning away from Shikamaru and back to looking over Konoha. _Ha, take that! Your boyfriend's got a big mouth and mine's got a bigger one! You can't possibly have expected something like that to be kept quiet?_

"Watch it Nara," Sasuke said coolly, "I know things about you too." If it had been seven years ago, before Sasuke had left, maybe Shikamaru would have backed down. Not that he believed the girls' that professed Sasuke as a god, but back then he couldn't be bothered. But in the past two year, as Naruto and Kiba got to be better friends, Shikamaru found himself acting as parents to the two, while Sasuke always somehow slipped through the duty. For instance, when Kiba's landlord refused to let him have any guests over anymore because one party too many that got out of hand, the two turned to Shikamaru to have the next one at his apartment, instead of going to the one Naruto shared with Sasuke. Even if the Uchiha was scary when he was pissed, he could at least share the responsibly of taking care of the two. Kiba explained it beautifully once in a rare drunken moment of brilliance. It was like Sasuke and Shikamaru were divorced parents in a constant custodal battle, trying to pawn the "kids" (Naruto and Kiba) to the other parent. Which, when it came to poker night and drinking with the boys, it was just like that. And even thought Kiba had his own apartment and Sasuke shared one with Naruto, it always seemed like the two ended up at Shikamaru's door step, giggling in a drunken stupor as they leaned on each for support. It was a struggle Shikamaru knew he wouldn't win, his nature was too relaxed that they took advantage of him. So, to make up for this added responsiblity of having Naruto under his wing sometimes, he looked for moments of victory over the Uchiha in other ways.

"Ah, maybe Uchiha, but I have two words that would trump anything you have on me."

Sasuke grunted, his way of saying "continue".

"Pink. Boxers."

Sasuke said nothing but blushed a little deeper. It wasn't quite a measure of admitting to anything, but Shikamaru had heard the infamous story enough to know the saga of Sasuke's Pink Boxers was true. Things were whirling around in Sasuke's head and for a second Shikamaru thought he saw the Sharigan be activated. _Oops. Guess I pissed him off. This is going to be awhile, eh? Let's see, what else as Naruto told me... gotta have comebacks ready..._

"Why don't you read your damn note, Nara, before I kick your ass?" Ah, that was the closest to "I give up" he will ever get out of Sasuke. And it felt _great_.

Doing a little dance in his head, he turned his attention back to the mission at hand.

---------------------

_Shika-koi,  
Coming from anybody else this might not be a huge compliment, but from an Inuzuka, the connoisseurs of smells _("where the heck did he learn connoisseur?" Shikamaru whistled, impressed Kiba knew a word with more than two syllables)_, it is bestowing one of our highest honors. You smell breathtaking, so much so that when I leave for long missions I make sure to wear one of your undershirts so I can have a constant reminder of you. It comforts me like a child with their teddy bear, knowing that it is only a matter of time until I'm back in those arms again and can smell the origin of that intoxicating aroma _("ok, he either had help or found out what a thesaurus was, because 'connoisseur', 'bestowing', and 'intoxicating' is not normal Kiba vocabulary" Shikamaru mused)_. I'm gonna smell you like crazy when I get you up to that monument before I throw you down on the flowers and have my way with you. _

P.S. By the way, to answer the question I'm sure you are going to ask, a little of both my Shika-koi. You can blame Hinata suggesting I use that thesaurus thingy for the big words. She said it would sound more romantic.

---------------------------

_I smell nice. How... sweet, I guess. Well, he does have a point, for an Inuzuka smelling is probably their favorite sense and the one they rely on the most. Hmm, for most people it wouldn't be much of an honor, but I bet for him it meant a lot to say it. Romantic... in a Kiba kind of way. _

But, he feared encouraging Kiba to be more romantic was asking for trouble. If Kiba was willing to do this for an argument, what would he possibly do for something that called for more romance, like Valentine's Day or their anniversary? He could only hope that this would be enough to satisfy whatever urges the man was having. _Huh, if I accept his apology from all this, that would be encouraging him. But if I don't, then, well I don't like being pissed at the Mutt Boy; it takes too much energy and there is always tension in the room. Plus, Akamaru even gets into the act, sending me glares for upsetting his owner. That dog can be evil when he wants to be. I'll just have to promise him that it'll never get this... crazy again. _

That he could worry about later on, right now he had to figure out where to go next. His eyes scanned the page again, picking up on one word. _Flowers? _He stopped reading, looking around the top of the monument. There wasn't a flower in sight, not even a stub of one that someone might have smashed. _Naruto, Shino, Neji, and Sasuke, he must be convincing our friends to help with this hunt. When I think of flowers I think of Ino and her shop. Must be where the next letter is. _

Shikamaru took a hesitant step towards the stairs, his face falling into a frown. He was half tempted to just jump down off the edge and hopefully find a way to land softly instead of taking the endless stairs to get back to ground level, but he knew the chances of surviving such a fall would take a talent even he didn't have. Grumbling choice words to himself, his hands shoved into his pockets, stuffed deer and flowers under his arm, he walked toward the stairs.

* * *

Kiba grinned, coming out from behind the bushes to Sasuke's side. "Thanks man. Tell Naruto he doesn't owe me that money from our last poker game." 

Sasuke nodded faintly, eying Kiba.

"What?" Kiba asked, realizing he made the same mistake Shikamaru did. When would they learn not to question the Uchiha, espectiually when he's pissed off?

"Does Naruto talk about me often when he's drunk?"

"Uh, no." Kiba said with an attempted smile, trying to fight the urge to run. Sasuke was very predatory sometimes and to him a running man would only look like a prey he needed to track down. But it didn't help Kiba squash the burning desire to bolt when he noticed the Sharigans were spinning wildly now. Obviously the pink boxer comment didn't go over well. Thankfully (some god was taking pity on him) Sasuke just spun around, leaving the area.

Kiba let out his breath slowly, whistling. "Poor Naruto is going to have a headache once Sasuke gets done with him." He paused, thinking this over for a second. "Oh well. He's gotten me in trouble before too."

The white dog at his feet barked, drawing his owner's attention back to the task at hand. Kiba giggled. "Oh you're right Akamaru, the best one is coming up! He's gonna love it. We have to get a good spot outside the shop, I can't wait to see his expression when he walks out!"

* * *

TBC... 


End file.
